Ultimate Sacrifice
by juliasejanus
Summary: The Wards protecting Hogwarts Castle were broken by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Death and Destruction laid waste to the school and Ancient Sanctuary. The restoration of the school would be long and hard when the Ministry still sought to control the school, its teachers and its students.
1. Chapter 1

Samhain 968AD, Hogwarts Castle

These were dangerous times. None were safe from sporadic violence. Any displays of magic especially by a child led the Christian majority to burn the whole family as 'servants of the devil'. Many children born of squibs had suffered this horrific fate. Four noble families had set up the school in the broch on An Linne Dhubh by the ancient dark forest.

Long had the four founders of Hogwarts School looked for a way to protect the children and the refugees that had settled in the nearby village of Hogsmeade. It had been Rowena who had discovered a druidic ritual in the Scrolls of Merlin, a way to construct wards based on the protection of the underworld.

Salazar smoothed the hair on his youngest son's head. His dark hair was braided with flowers picked by Helga herself not half and hour ago. Somairhle stood tall and thin, eighteen and proud to have been chosen as Champion for the school, his sacrifice would mean generations would be safe and protected.

Godric had gone on a quest to recover the Ancient Cauldron of the Last Druids, hidden in the fortress of mythical Camelot. Brave of heart and a true hero, he had passed through the protections of Merlin to return to his home, older and wiser.

Rowena and Helga had prepared Salazar's son with a deep cleansing, dressed him in finest cloth, woven by the first year girls. The boy himself was pure and had been chosen from all those of age by the sorting hat. The boy's choosing was fitting as his mother, Salazar's second wife, had followed the Old Ways and taught her only son to worship nature and the divine spirits.

The cauldron had been filled with water from the sacred spring. Now all chanted for the protection of the Great Goddess herself, Morrigan.

A sacrifice, a pure soul, would seal the wards. Salazar picked up the knife and led his son to the cauldron. He cut along the boy's white skin on his inner arms. The blood collected in a bronze bowl. The youth made no sound. He had already said his goodbyes. Salazar stood silent and resolute as his son climbed into the cauldron, the water was the mirror of the underworld. No water was displaced as the boy lowered himself, until the last of his hair disappeared under the glass-like surface.

Magic charged the air as Salazar painted the wards stones with his son's blood. The wind picked up and howled. A single raven flew down and sat on the edge of the cauldron. All could feel the change, as the wards sealed. Wards stronger than those wrought by the goblin kings. The castle was protected from all harm. The children safe.

The grey haired mage did not wail his grief for his lost son, but turned from his friends and walked away from his former home.

Rowena was the first to speak... "I will miss you always gentle Somairhle, greatest of us all, Champion of Hogwarts."

Helga then turned and filled a goblet from the cauldron to sip the sacred water. She froze as a vision over took her conscious mind and the Spirits of the Underworld spoke through her. "A millenia will pass, the wards will break. A champion will arise to destroy the faithless darkness, the destroyer of souls. Hope in eternity... Morrigan awaits her hero."


	2. Chapter 2

'The Man who Vanquished', as Harry Potter had been dubbed in the thin copies of the Daily Prophet printed since the end of the terror, lived in quiet seclusion, part of the clean up and construction crew at Hogwarts. All students and teachers with family had gone home to recover and bury their dead after the battle. So it was only a small group of the single, orphans and the bereft left within the Castle's grounds.

June passed onto July and in the past month Harry had learned more about charms, transfiguration than in six years of school, having mastered a crash course in Advanced Arithmancy and Ancient Runes as well. The young Mage could also now converse in Latin, Gaelic and Gobbledegook. This brutally hard short course on advanced magics was necessary for the mammoth amount of reconstruction work at Hogwarts. As only a small mismatched group of students and teachers were available for the task, all of whom thought of Hogwarts as home.

Four students were living in the cramped conditions of Hagrid's Hut, which had been hastily re-roofed and furnished with bunk beds. Dean, Harry, Blaise and Dennis, three Gryffindors and a Slytherin, getting along famously. Kreacher also had moved in as den mother, acting as housekeeper, cook and part time parent, scolding the boys for slovenly habits, overwork and lack of personal hygiene. Boys who had no family to go back to. Dean estranged from his mother, stepfather and siblings. Blaise in a similar position and two orphans. Luna slept in the castle during the week, now a ward of the acting Headmistress. The only teachers in residence were Minerva, Poppy and Pomona. Every weekend, Luna visit her father, now a resident at St. Mungo's, insane after his stay in Azkaban. Harry was unsure where Filius lived, the rumour was he was lodging at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. Slughorn had not been seen since the Battle, the rumour was he was now lodging with Zacharius Smith's family.

The work to date had concentrated on the exterior walls and roof, as structural integrity had been the first priority. The castle was again water tight, now the clearance and restoration of the interior of the castle began, starting with the main hall, corridors and stairs. Thankfully the house elf quarters and kitchens had been untouched by death and destruction. The house elves themselves had been conscripted by the Ministry, as the Committee for Reconstruction concentrated on helping families and business re-establish themselves after the destruction and the displacement of all muggleborns and blood traitors. Houses had been destroyed, fields left to waste and shops plundered. The Ministry had its work cut maintaining basic services and supplying food at reasonable prices for those that could or would not shop in muggle supermarkets. The Ecomony of Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade was on the verge of collapse. Inflation had tripled prices of all neccessities and the need to rehouse hundreds of families was a top priority.

Minerva sat down with a cup of tea before the weekly progress meeting. In June, she had assumed that the restoration work would mean the closure of the school until Christmas at least. Now, the projected work had the classrooms and dormitories would finish by mid August. The warding would be left to last, only that was the biggest problem. The protections and wards had been constructed by four mage class magic wielders, which had left no documented accounts of how the wards were constructed or tied into the seven ward stones. The ward stones themselves were along the boundaries of the castle, each natural formations of granite, as strong as the mountains. Minerva had asked Bill Weasley and Goblin Ward Master Garbrak to the meeting this evening, for their words of wisdom. It may even take a plea to the International Confederation of Wizards to achieve the level of protection achieved a thousand years ago.

Harry stood in the hall with Filius. It still felt strange calling the professors by their first names, but their relationship was as close as his had been with Ron and Hermione. He refused to dwell on the lack of correspondance from his friends, as George and Neville had no problem replying to his short letters. Then again they were both probably in Australia. He then went back to go through the proper and respectful form of address to a goblin master. No polite greeting, definately no bowing or scrapping. The key was mutual contempt and distain. He would sneer and grimace as a respected thief and warrior. Who knew that Goblins honoured those with enough balls to bewitch, hex and successfully steal from them. The point was to succeed, failure meant you were a slave to the goblin nation as long as you drew breath. It had been the small Charms Professor who had congratulated Harry on breaking into Gringotts and not only stealing a Horcrux but escaping the traps including escaping with the dragon that guarded the lowest levels.

The door opened to reveal the tall figure with a scarred face and red shoulder length hair and a fang earring and the small and ancient goblin, wearing pin stripped robes. Bill Weasley remained impassive when confronted with the sight of Harry dressed in dirty, ill fitting muggle clothes with a hard stoney face, the shirt covered in blood stains. When the curse breaker realised these were the clothes Harry had been wearing when he had killed Voldemort.

The impasse of the obvious pissing contest was broken when Garblak barked, "Thief Potter, you stink."

Sounding bored and unphased by the Goblin's insult, Harry shrugged and stated "I know. Come the meeting awaits." Harry turned and walked through to the Great Hall.

In all the years dealing with Goblin's, he understood that Harry was being treated on par with any fellow Goblin of Garblak's status, trading insult and slander, Bill caught up with Harry as they entered the Great Hall. The ceiling showing the stormy grey sky. "He called you a thief, Harry?"

"I am and proud of it in fact. I stole a Horcrux from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault." Harry was comfortable with all he had to do to defeat Voldemort, lie, cheat, steal and kill. "They should be glad they got the dragon back. I disagreed with Kingsley about handing her back to the Bank. She should be on a dragon reserve, not imprisoned and tortured." Harry had not gotten away scot free. He'd paid a fine, 10,000 galleons, which had made a small dent in the Black accounts, but considering he'd inherited the Lestrange Vaults on the death of Bellatrix, her husband and brother-in-law, you could say it technically wasn't stealing just money to repair the damage caused when they left. Harry had not advertised he was Lord Black, as most thought the title had died with Arcturus Black passing as most thought Sirius had been disowned. Most considered him the impoverished Head of House Potter. "The goblins are neutral. I respect that. They know that. Anyway, Voldemort butchered half the board, despite the treaties. We're lucky they didn't rebel. The last thing we needed as another Goblin war." Harry paused. "They offered me an apprenticeship, not that I fancy seven years being belittled and insulted. Too much like lessons with Snape for my tastes." It was lucky the Sword of Gryffindor was in Neville's possession, as a war trophy.

...

The table was laden with sandwiches, tea and brandy, a concession for the Goblin. Harry poured himself a glass and smirked at the Ward master, so did Filius. The brandy was then passes around.

The ward master then broke the bad news. "The wards of the castle have long been studied by out ward masters. We have never constructed a web so strong or large. Four mages, nor one hundred could not have built them. They ward stones are covered in blood from a virgin sacrifice. Old magic, forbidden blood magic, dark magic, a willing sacrifice one I thought last used by Druids." The goblin looked at the shocked faces of the professors. "Not of a child sacrifice but a full adult mage, a pure, virgin mage."

Harry snorted, "I may be a virgin but I've used dark magic."

"Magic has no dark or light. Your intent was to destroy a Dark Lord, an abomination who had destroyed his own soul. You have a terrifyingly pure aura, Thief Potter".


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting between Gringott's and the esteemed Professors was no place to have a hissy fit. Harry stared at the Goblin who had just confirmed he was the an ideal candidate to supply blood to ward the castle. He could not see auras, but he knew that was one of Luna's gifts, he would ask her later, trusting the Ravenclaw student far more than the Goblins or the Professors present. Harry was also unsure of Bill Weasley, considering the prolonged silence from the man's family. "If what you are saying is true, then I just have to supply some blood to fuel the wards or is being a virgin sacrifice of a more permanent nature, as in all my blood." Knowing his luck to date, he could just bet it was the 'you need to die' crap, just like the shit Dumbledore had pulled.

With a very human shrug and a smile that had nothing to do with mirth, the Goblin neither conformed nor denied Harry's worst fears. "That I do not know. You must cross a 'symbolic' portal, the where or what form the portal takes I do not know, but a pure, virginal sacrifice is normally a gift to the gods and as such can be interpreted many ways."

The teenage mage kept his best poker face on and continued with the twenty questions, as the annoying Ward Master was not being very forthcoming. "Is the Portal the Veil of Death by any chance?" Harry had found the whispers from that artefact hard to ignore.

It was Luna who spoke in a soft dreamy tone, "The ancient scrolls of Rowena Ravenclaw mentioned the portal being a glass calm meniscus of spring water in a specific magical vessel, the bronze cauldron once owned by High Priest Cathbhadh. There are uncorroborated accounts that the same cauldron was last used by Morgana and taken as a war trophy by Arthur and legend says Arthur's treasure still lies in Camelot protected by Wards constructed by Merlin to keep out the unworthy."

Harry had really had enough of quests and noble sacrifice for the greater good. "Its a nice discussion based on ifs, buts and maybes. Talking of legends is no help to us here and now. We need practical solutions. The school could open without wards in September. Children need an education and dare I say, maybe you could actually teach those of us who were muggle raised this stuff. I mean I went on a quest based on the Hallows and I'd never heard of the Beedle Bard or in fact that I was a descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

"Well said, Harry. I think we should bring back classes on the Old Ways. No more pandering to Ministry approval or a Board of Governors; most of whom were out for their own personal agendas. Dare I say, we bring back apprenticeships as well. I could do with three of four young, energetic and talented alumni to help with classes and with House duties, helping us extend the curriculum to suggest a more expansive outlook including Goblin, Eleven and Veela Magic." Filius had long regretted the loss of classes, the lack of respect for other magical beings and the rise of the notion that only pureblood magicals counted. In their closed society, inclusiveness was a necessity for their survival against the threat from the muggle world, who were advancing in technology and in population size at a phenomenal rate.

Minerva knew that the American's taught Native American and Voodoo based magic. In the last two hundred years, the European Schools had narrowed their outlook as acceptable was nothing too muggle or dark. "I am not confirmed as Headmistress. The Department of Magical Education are interviewing candidates approved by the International Confederation of Wizards. A condition of the school opening in September is the matter of security, as Voldemort broke the wards."

Blaise snorted, as all had heard of Harry's drunken rants about the Hallows and the fact both he and Snape had been pawns of the devotee of the Hallows, Dumbledore. "No wards are unbreakable. Voldemort even broke the through the Fidelis." He then passed his handy hipflask under the table to Harry and watched his friend unsuccessfully try and hide the blue flame that erupted on swallowing the fine homemade firewhiskey.

The tired and overworked Acting Headmistress, then discussed the finer points of warding based on the existing ward stones, to find that no Goblin could tie in the wards to encompass the Castle and grounds. The cost to Ward the castle alone was prohibitively expensive. The discussion grew to a close with no agreement. To barter with the Goblins would be a long and agonizing process before a bargain was struck. It would not be gold but concessions over knowledge, as Harry had noted the Goblin's keen attention on Luna as she revealed the existence of Ravenclaw's scrolls.

Luna passed a note to Harry, her spell made the paper appear in Harry's hand. Her neat, tiny script asked him to met her in the Courtyard rather than stay for drinks and the buffet supper.

Harry had never stayed in Scotland over the summer, and the long evenings with the twilight rather than full dark amazed him. At nine, the sun was low in the west and long shadows were cast over the quadrant. Luna was sat on the edge of the courtyard well. "Water comes from a spring called Errach fèath dubh, its source is two miles to the west, it also feeds the Black Lake and all the water in the castle."

Harry wondered that he had never really paid any thought to the well or where the water he rank and washed in came from. He wondered on the relevance of this piece of information, "You have to excuse me, Luna love. I'm a bit dense."

"No, not dense. Its just you are not used to being yourself yet. You lived for sixteen years with a great burden and now you are just Harry,like you always wanted."

The young wizard smiled and reached for Luna's hand. The girl was also missing her best friend as Ginny was not replying to either of their letters. Despite the fact, thoughts of the titian haired witch had brought him hope and had anchored him on his quest, these weeks toiling in the castle had seen a shift in his friendships. He appreciated Blaise's dark humour and knack for breaking the ice. Dean was a cool and talented artist, crafting new gargoyles, statues and talisman, restoring paintings and drawing lewd pornographic images to entertain the boys. Dennis was silent and brooding, reminding Harry of his younger self, grieving the loss of Cedric and Sirius as Dennis grieved for his brother and father.

Luna had sat comfortably holding her friend's hand, when she squeezed and shifted to stand, gently pulling her companion to go with her. "I was removing the debris from the west tower below the Ravenclaw common room, down the hall from Filus' office. I found some scrolls. I spent most of the afternoon reading them."

In the ruined hall, Harry followed the girl dressed in denim dungarees, paper flowers decorating her hair, looking every inch like a hippy child of sixties. In a small break in the stones, she squeezed through a narrow crack into a small cell like room. Scrolls on the floor, a chest had been upturned and its contents spilled across the flagstones.

"This was my mother's office" was whispered by the spectral form of the Grey Lady.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke with a start in the strange half light and looked at his old watch, broken in fourth year and recently repaired by Blaise. The tall dark handsome Slytherin had a talent for repairing intricate clockwork with precision and a fine attention to detail. The ancient Timex had been vastly improved and had a detailed clock-face, trim and strap, resembling a hand crafted Swiss timepiece not a mass produced simple watch, which had once belonged to Dudley like most of Harry's muggle possessions. The dial and hands were still illuminated with Radium dots and showed it was ten to four. Getting up the murky half light, Harry had noted Blaise's bed was empty. Harry put on his jeans and shoes, then reached for his jumper. He sighed and promised he would go into Edinburgh and shop for clothes. Work could wait for a few hours this morning.

Harry went outside to enjoy the silence and stood in the pumpkin patch, which was now sown with quick growing salad leaves, onions, carrots, peas, beans, cabbage, sprouts, turnips, potatoes and cauliflower. Most would be ready to harvest by late summer. He moved to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and saw Blaise was sat on a log by the burn, watching the water boiling over the cobbles, fast flowing after the heavy rain yesterday. He smiled as Harry sat next to him. "Bad dreams?" the young hero queried. They all cast silencing charms not to wake the others with their frequent nightmares.

"Just... the blood... the utter hopelessness. I don't know how Poppy copes." The brooding wizard then took a sip from his hip flask and effortlessly exhaled a perfectly formed ring of fire.

Harry knew that he had chosen not to hide in the dungeons on the fateful day with the rest of the Slytherin students, but had spent the battle and the week after tending to the injured and dying. He had helped bring in the in wounded under fire and had proved to brave and resourceful in his own way. "I wish I could say it got easier, I just think you need to concentrate on the fact you did your best. Poppy sings your praises. Hell, you dragged me in to be healed, I'd still be walking around with cracked ribs."

"Don't forget the dehydration, exhaustion, incipient scurvy and insomnia." Blaise still could not believe that the Know-it-all Bitch Granger or the obnoxious prat Ronald Weaselby had neglected their best friends welfare and health, more interested in each other, attached by their lips sucking each others faces off. Unconcerned and unaware that Harry was in pain and being the silent suffering martyr, a role he had been brainwashed to play. "So, bad dreams, yourself?"

"No... I was thinking of an early morning excursion." Harry had come to bed late after discussion the warding problem with Helena and Luna. The two friends now knew the true nature of Hogwart's wards. Harry closed his eyes and went over a silent prayer to the Mother Goddess and the martyrdom of Slytherin's son, the real reason the Founder had abandoned the Castle. "So, Blaise fancy a trip to the Chamber of Secrets?"

...

Harry remembered the mountain of waste in the form of bones of thousands of rats, rabbits, birds and deer. The Ancient Basilisk had hunted in the Fordidden Forrest for nearly a millennia. It had been sixth year before Harry had discovered the Chamber had two other entrances. One on the dungeon and one from the first clearing in the forest. A ritual clearing, ancient and significant, its purpose still sacred to the centaurs. A fact he had gleaned from Firenze. In sixth year, Harry had spent the months estranged from Ron and Hermione, but on a personal quest of discovery, one he had not shared with his fair weather friends, as he now considered the other members of the Golden Trio.

The boulder of Blue Stone, was one of the ward stones, on its leeward face Harry knelt and touched the moss covered ground and whispered "Open" in Parseltongue. A long passage was uncovered. Beckoning Blaise forward, he illuminated the dark tunnel with a wordless Lumos before explaining "The entrances in the school are watched, Dumbledore placed wards on Myrtle's bathroom and the other entrance was the ultimate no go zone, you know Snape's private office. This entrance I found and kept to myself. You are the only person to know of the only truly hidden escape route from the castle." Harry knew that he had been watched very closely from the age of eleven for any sign he was turning dark, the influenced of that horcrux. He often wondered if from the word go, the Weasley's and Hermione had just been close to spy on him.

After a walk of ten minutes, they reached a heavy oak door. Harry again touched the door, alerting wards, of his presence and the lock clicked open. "Welcome to Salazar's Chamber. I need to find a side chamber, probably hidden. Watch for traps and false leads, Salazar did not trust anyone. I guess the password would be 'Somairhle'".

The ancient stones were smooth from the wear of the running water. Harry ignored the large statue, obviously placed to draw your attention away from the real hidden treasure. In the gloom, Harry noted a single fragment of dolerite amongst the sandstone and granite. This time he did not touch the hidden door. "Open in the name of Somairhle." he said first in English, then Gaelic and finally in the language of the snakes. The room was similar in size to that found in Ravenclaw's tower. Harry saw two chests, still secure and a another dark shape, something, possibly the cauldron he was looking for; a bundle carefully wrapped in cloth and hide.

Blaise entered the open door. "This is Salazar's Chamber of Secrets."

"Yeah, the Bloody Basilisk was guarding this." Harry stood and sighed. "I need to get Luna. Don't touch anything. I fear that Cauldron is particularly nasty. From what the Grey Lady said only those with the truest of intentions may use it, be they good or bad. Merlin is said to have cursed it himself." Harry had no fear that either of them would come to harm, but it was best not to take chances.

"I know who Cathbhadh was. High Warrior Priest, famed for taking heads from his enemies, which he shrank and kept on his belt. The trophies were not skulls but the undead keepsakes that could still talk and suffer. Undead with a link to the world beyond" Blaise shivered stating this. "The headless bodies were deposited in that very cauldron as a sacrifice to the gods, the very magic keeping the heads sentient and alive. Legend states Cathbhadh's fate was being thrown into the cauldron by his own son."


	5. Chapter 5

The five students spent their spare time pouring over the details of the original wards of Hogwarts Castle.

"So, we need four warders to paint the protection runes on the corner ward-stones in place of the founder's. I guess that falls to Luna, Blaise, Dean and Dennis." Harry did not even consider asking the Professors, purely so they could not be sacked for participating in a 'dark' ritual.

"The setting of the wards needs to be at a significant time. We know the place and procedure but when is the key now? This needs to be done before the end of August and the Solstice has past." Blaise stated in all seriousness as he looked at the thing of the original ceremony at Beltane.

This was at the moment only a theoretical exercise based on the astonishing find of both Slytherin and Ravenclaw's chambers, both hidden containing the information and necessities for the setting of strong, semi-sentiant wards. Knowledge split within the castle to hide this dangerous knowledge from all except those worthy. Luna had postulated that the chambers would only become known if the wards had fallen. That was a good possibility as Voldemort had not found the hidden room in the Chamber of Secrets, a man that had found the Diadem of Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff Chalice.

Blaise understood the urgency, with the Ministry and the International Confederation of Wizards intent on curbing the independence of the school. Both political bodies wanting to prevent the rise of another dangerous mage after the near monopoly of power by Dark Lord Voldemort and the puppet master behind the scenes, Dumbledore and his most trusted ally, Severus Snape. Two devastating wars fought to finally defeat these mages. Then there was now the problem of the Chosen One. All had known Harry had planned on joining the Auror's as soon as possible; but Kingsley was another who had sent a half hearted reply to the wizard's enquiry of employment, stating it would be best if Harry completed his NEWTS. A complete u-turn, as the man had wanted every able bodied Order member to help with the re-establishment of government and the arrest of the snatchers , Death Eaters and collaborators. Everything pointed to a shift in power, the establishment seeking to consolidate full control after the power vacuum left in the aftermath of the war. Now, the surviving members of the Order were scrambling to marginalize the Chosen One, under the misapprehension that Harry was in the slightest bit interested in politics or popularity.

Dean knew Harry's personality faults and they needed to make the 'Saviour' realise this did not necessarily mean that his magic was needed to fuel the ancient protections. The handsome Gryffindor wanted to put the breaks on, things were going too well and everyone was acting like it was a done deal. "Take a step back, Harry. The wards need not be our problem. We can study abroad, if we so choose. All of us qualify for apprenticeships, based on our hard work this summer, we are miles ahead in the practical magics which form the bases of most trade and work scholarships. Minerva, Filius and Pomona will start day classes even without wards. Problems of the stronger protection schemes can be hammered out with the Goblins."

"No, Garblak wants the knowledge in those scrolls. We have resealed both chambers. Our oath to keep them secret holds true on pain of death. The Grey Lady told no one in a thousand years, she considers us worthy to do this. Its a fools quest, we need to wait until Samhain or the Winter Solstice. It'll take me that long to calculate the arithmancy of which date and time is most advantageous." Harry knew that this knowledge was dangerous as was that blasted cauldron, an object used for hundreds if not thousands of human sacrifices in the days of the Druids.

Luna had been concentrating on a series of complex calculations on a scrap of paper. "In days of Old, the Lunar Calendar was followed. There is a Lunar Eclipse on the 8th August, the ritual must take place at 3:15 AM."

"Really?" Harry then stood up. "I'm going for a walk."

...

"No, no, NO! This is not happening." Dennis ranted later that afternoon as Blaise, Dean and the youngest Creevey brother discussed their findings. "Harry may be a hopeless Gryffindor, always thinking of others before himself, but he hasn't lived. He had a horrible childhood with those miserable relatives, school wasn't much better, controlled by the Headmaster and tortured by the Ministry and that bastard Snape. He gets his happy ever after. Even if Ginerva can't be bothered, Harry needs a family, needs hope. Just because he is not being offered the position as a Auror here, he has friends in Bulgaria, in France... Fuck Britain. Fuck Hogwarts. We cannot expect this of him."

Dean was sat reading through Luna's notes. "It has to be a selfless act. The ritual will fail if there is any doubt. So, its up to Harry. These calculations state the wards are tied to the pure vessel's magic. That means a form of immortality, doesn't it. Whatever, realm the mirror connects to, the wards are tied to that place through a dimensional wormhole. This is complicated, like scary beyond theoretical or just fanaticism. I can only just follow the basics, Ravenclaw must have been a bloody genius to figure all this out."

"If the ritual works, the Hogwarts will remain independent and under the control if the staff. The Power set in those ward stones cannot be broken except by great evil. We, as casters of the wards, will be here in the castle to hold the wards until we nominate successors. That was the point, as Gryffindor was chosen to be the first Headmaster. We are all participating, not just one sacrifice, all of us will be tied to the school as long as we live." Blaise then confessed "Not such a chore for me as I have already decided to apprentice to Filus. Dennis and Luna are likely to be Head Boy and Girl as the Hat picks those, and Dean has already accepted to take his Mastery in Transfiguration under Minerva."

Dennis was beyond angry. "Slytherin may have sacrificed his beloved son. Bully for him. Bring out the Hat, let it choose between us, then its fair. Harry cannot just be allowed to take this decision on everyone's behalf."

Dean then coughed "I'm not a virgin. Sorry. I guess I'm out."

Dennis then rounded on his friend, "Don't tell me it was Ginerva."

"Yeah, just don't let any of her brother's know that. I'd like my bits to remain functioning and intact."

...

Harry got to the top of the mountain and looked back at Hogwarts and the vast expanse of ancient forest. He sat on on the rocky scree and could not be upset or angry at how the future was mapping out. He was glad he had been shunted from following a career in Law Enforcement. He really did not want to be a Ministry lackey, even working for Kingsley. He'd also decided against returning to education, he did not want an apprenticeship as following one subject was so restricting. He was still smarting from his stupid decision to do Care of Magical Creatures and Divination when he had found out Arithmancy and Runes were so fascinating and integral to understand magic. It turned out Hermione had the right idea to just do all the available subjects to learn as much as possible.

Harry knew he had changed, with the weight of expectation off him. He read far more, enjoyed working and learning despite the hard physical work and the punishing deadlines. Seeing the castle returning to its former glory was worth the long hours. He was disappointed that so few had chosen to help restore Hogwarts, but family commitments meant everything as Nevile had pointed out. The Head of House Longbottom was in the final stages of negotitions for his marriage. Before September, Neville would be married to Hannah Abbott, a girl picked out by his grandmother as a suitable wife. Harry was glad that fate had eluded him or maybe that was the problem with the Weasley's that he hadn't spent the summer wooing Ginny, marrying and settling down straight away. Only now, there would be no future Potters.

The sun broke through the clouds and sunlight flooded the glen. He could see a pair of eagles in the distance. This place had become home to him. It still was home. He understood that in making this place safe he was safeguarding this area as a sanctuary for the future. He knew there were areas like this in France, Russia, Mexico, the Himalayas and Peru. Hogwarts only protection at the moment was the muggle repelling charms. It might be folly but he would go and talk to Magorian, the centaurs expertise would be needed before they commenced with the rewarding.


	6. Chapter 6

The five friends sat in the restaurant in Edinburgh, picked for Harry's very low key birthday celebration. It was an old style Italian cafe complete with formica tables and vinyl seats in booths. All thoughts on rituals and the uncertain future of Hogwarts were on hold, the small group of friends were here to celebrate not just Harry's 18th birthday but their close bonds of friendship and to unwind after nearly three months hard toil. The birthday boy picked the fish supper and a coke. Simple food rather than anything fancy. Harry had no idea about eating out, in fact his only experience of modern cuisine was based on the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks.

Luna took the longest to pick and had decided on pudding, apple crumble and custard, rather than a savoury main course. Blaise had eaten in the best restaurants in Paris, Venice, Rome and Milan and from the small selection of rustic italian dishes, chose lasagna and garlic bread. Dean went for steak pie and Dennis was ordering scampi and chips; when a thin and gaunt George Weasley entered the cafe and made his way straight over to his friends. "Pip, pip, Harry old bean. So, you're celebrating your muggle majority in fine style. Mines a plate of fish and chips and a Guinness on the side."

It was a squeeze with six around the table. The waitress returned straight away with the drinks. George then continued, "Decided to get up off my fat arse today. Merlin knows what Fred would make of me, just slobbing around moping. Not one product developed, the shop still closed and the stock gathering dust in Dad's shed. Lee turned up last week and cleaned the premises up at Diagon Alley. I have no excuses hiding away anymore." The 'holey' wizard then raised his glass "To the future." He then spoke directly to Harry, "I'll always have a job for you, Silent Partner. I have no idea what the new Ministry's up to. Percy's been around and says you're going back to school, thinking that you might apprentice with the new Defense Teacher, some American chap approved by the ICW".

Harry smiled and shook his head that Kingsley and Percy had decided his future for him. "No, not going back to study. I'm planning a trip. Might be travelling for a while. Let everyone here forget about little old me so they can find another chosen one to demonise."

"Sounds like a plan. Eaten here before?" George enquired on the weird location for the meal.

Dennis piped up "My gran, God rest her soul, used to live in Leith. Me and Colin came here for our holiday treat. We always got Knickerbocker Glories for pudding after a day sight seeing. Food's good, of the stick to your bones variety, not poncey fine dining with minuscule portions. Harry needs feeding up, he's still skin and bones."

The food arrived, hot tasty and in large portions. There was no talk of the future, just of here and now. The group then wandered around the old town, as Harry wanted to see Greyfriars and the its memorial to the famous Bobby. The walk finished at the castle and the group settled on returning to Hogsmeade for a nightcap at the Hogs Head.

...

Harry sat on the floor and sorted through his belongings. George was reclining on Harry's bed observing the selection process of bin, burn, keep. Most items were worn and practically fit for burning, especially his clothes, not that the books were in better condition. Well read, dog eared and pages covered in scribbles and notes. Madam Prince would have kittens seeing such disregard for weighty tomes. He had received no presents on his birthday, as he had told his friends, that he needed for nothing but their company. George had told him that the Weasley family were living in with their Great Aunt Muriel under the ancient family wards. The Burrow was a wreck and the Matriarch expected all to act according to the rules of Pureblood society while under her roof. George had left when the Ancient Crone was suggested he marry and that is his girlfriend Angelina was unsuitable. This turn of events had spurred him to move back to Diagon Alley and share the flat above the shop with Lee.

"Heard anything from Hermione?" Harry enquired of Ron's girlfriend.

"She's been in Australia for five weeks, but hasn't written, as you know, Harry. I hope that no news is good news and that she's back with her parents, but who knows. International mail service is still in a state, almost four months backlog was found in the Ministry. Censorship was rife and very inefficient." George took another sip of the fiery liquid in his glass. "So, Blaise makes the hooch?"

"Yes and all the medicines since Slughorn left. He's very talented. Another who Snape failed to nurture to their full potential." Harry stretched his shoulders. Everyone always stated the dour Potions Professor only praised his own house, when in fact he was very partisan in his praise, even with those in Slytherin.

It was strange to think that after everything , Ron and Ginny were pureblood and were under the tutelage of their aunt and expected to act like proper members of society so consorting with a muggle raised half blood was just not on. Maybe because he defeated Voldemort, Harry was considered an unsuitable influence.

George belched loudly "Now the bad news, the Smith's have offered a large bride price for Ginny. Not that oaf Zacharias but his older brother Zebulon. He's a newly qualified law wizard, luckily he's not a complete git like his younger brother. Traditional courting, with Aunt Muriel acting as chaperone, she won't let Ginny out of her sight. The old witch has already signed the betrothal contract saying Ginny could do no better, considering."

Harry knew the 'considering' was the fact Ginny was a scarlet woman. The darkest haired wizard cleared his throat and confessed "I expected Me and Gin to court, marry and such."

"If you had been the one to ruin my sister's reputation, maybe you'd be a married man by now. You kept your dick in your trousers like the good boy you are. No Ginny has to endure Muriel's plan after shaming her family. Ron has been accepted into Auror training, by the way."

"Talk shop, George. I already guessed I was expected to die defeating the Dark Tosser and they don't know what to do with a muggle raised saviour as I'm not a Ministry suitable candidate for Hero of the Wizarding World." Harry had long since finished his glass of moonshine and could not be bothered to raid Blaise's warded supply. He normally liked the task of breaking the complex wards his friend constructed, carefully avoiding the variety of hidden trips and traps.

"Do you want a job, Harry?"

"No. Not at the moment. I meant it when I said I was planning to travel. Leaving on the 8th. Don't expect me to write. I have a letter for Hermione, please give it to her if you see her. Tell her to enjoy her last year at school." Harry hoped Hermione expanded her circle of friends as in the last year at Hogwarts as there would be no golden trio.

...

In his narrow bed, Harry tossed and turned, mumbling under his breath. He was dreaming again of a handsome, dark haired boy wizard with slate grey eyes. After failing his Divination OWL, he'd thought he had no talent for the subject, no inner eye; but these were prophetic dreams, glimpses of a future. The real reason he was pushing forward the warding scheme, was it was already a certainty that he would cross into the Underworld. Only it wasn't death that awaited him but another life, with the promise of belonging and happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Worlds within worlds, many universes, mirrors and alternative dimensions were postulated in fiction and by scientists. It seemed fantastical, then again Harry lived with a hidden society a completely segregated magical part of Britain. He had grown up being told magic didn't exist but now he was learning of the world of immortals, of gods and goddesses, a higher plane was just another society cut off from the mortal world. He had already seen it, when he had talked to Dumbledore. That was a place neither life nor death. Harry sat in the bath and pondered his one touch with the beyond; his meeting with the Headmaster and the Horcrux, the splinter of Voldemort whom he had shared 16 years of his life with. It had shown that Tom had completely misunderstood the whole concept of immortality with his single minded pursuit of clinging to the mortal world.

Was the same true of the Flamel's? The young wizard shook his head thinking of his own acceptance of things as a child, he had been such an ignorant slave to his chosen path. Now, he was breaking the mold. Then again he was no one's idea of the ideal wizard, not with his upbringing. More muggle than magical still, preferring jeans and t-shirts to robes. No wonder Muriel Prewitt-Weasley thought he was not good enough for Ginerva. That woman was a Great-Aunt to both Arthur and Molly and the bathing teen ducked under the surface with that horrifying truth. That fact alone had him wonder, why he'd grown up with his shrew of an aunt and her foul husband, when he was related to half the school, considering he was cousins with all the Weasleys, the Malfoys and Neville. He was also distantly related to every pureblood family. A big fish in a small pond. Magical society needed new blood, but most mundane born married non-magicals. His mother bucked that trend, he wished he'd known her. He thought it stance she was so completely different to her sister.

He climbed out of the tub. The bathroom in Slytherin dorms was the last place anyone would look for him. Most in the Order assumed his parseltongue ability had died with his link to dear old Tom. Assumptions were very dangerous things. He opened his eyes, knowing time was getting on but he was completely relaxed in the hot bubble bath and was surprised to see Myrtle sitting on the stool in the dressing area.

"Hello Harry, Helena says your going to recharge the wards to protect the school."

Harry did not bother to cover himself or act coy when he dressed. "Its a journey not a sacrifice. I may loose my magic, but its not an end but a beginning. Just another adventure." Harry then paused, thinking about ghosts in general, who were shades of the person that had passed. He wondered if the mirror would work as a transference for the spectral fragments. "Do you want to come with me, Myrtle?"

The fifty year old victim of Tom Riddle, smiled ruefully. "I deserve that for asking you to share that blasted toilet. No, if anyone would join you it would be the Grey Lady. We haunt because we are tied to this mortal existence by our unfulfilled dreams or regrets. No I will stay to remind all that a plain and stupid Mudblood can torment as well as any Pureblood bully."

Harry reassured this strange phantom "If it all goes pear shaped, I'd love to spend eternity pranking all here with you."

"You charmer, Harry. I'm going to swim with the Giant Squid. That never gets old."

...

Luna fasted with Harry. She had woven some plain robes for her friend. At midnight, Harry started to draw the water from the well in the courtyard and slowly filled the eerie cauldron until, the water clung to each edge, by which time Harry was exhausted from his toil. The strange black flint dagger was washed in the last bucket of water and Harry drunk his fill of the ice cold spring water. Luna held a large bronze basin and Harry exsanguinated his blood for the wards with long parrallel cuts along his forearms. Blood splashed onto the polished metal dish. Harry swayed, weakened by his hunger, exhaustion and the onset of shock. He did not catch the words spoken and without his glasses he coud not see the runes painted on the central ward stone. The four returned from their task of setting all the stones. Harry then stepped into the cauldron. The water was neither warn nor cold, in fact it felt no different from the surrounding air on this warm summer night.

Blaise chanted not loosing concentration. Dennis watched wondering why the water was not spilling on the ground. The surface flat like mercury as it accepted the wizard sacrifice. He still thought the hat should have chosen the giver of magic. Harry had stated the Hat may have thwarted their plans. Their saviour had been the most vocal that Hogwarts must be protected at all costs.

Dean wept bitter tears so soon after loosing his brother, he was watching his good friend cleave. He remembered Harry's soothing words spoken before sunset. The sky had remained overcast, but the moon was visible briefly, blood red and forboding as Harry plunged beneath the surface.

Luna was not tempted to drink the unnaturally still water, still level to the rim, the surface reflecting the dark moon. All present then felt the wards grown, like a current flowing through them and over them. Not shocking as all had grown used to the familiar feel of Harry's magic. The strange Ravenclaw was attuned to the wards, different from those wrought by Somairhle Slytherin. The Line of Slytherin was ended, so was the Line of the Peverell's. The last descendant of the three brothers had passed beyond.

She stayed as the eclipse passed and the moon turned back to silverly white. The boys went to their cabin and started their wake to Harry, not the hero, just the man, their friend. The sky turned grey then golden and Luna spoke a soft prayer to the stiff north wind. "Mother Goddess, Thank you for your protection. Goodbye Harry. Good Luck." She had no doubt she would see her friend once more as The End of All Things was just another adventure.

...

Harry stood up in a dark chamber with a floor wet with a thin layer of water. He was a bit confused. He could not remember how he had arrived here. Soft splashes signalled the footfalls of a stranger, who approached illuminated by a single flaming brand. The torch bearer was as handsome as young Tom Riddle but with long dark hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Minerva woke late, well after 8am. She had for the first time since Yule had a whole night undisturbed with no nightmares or emergencies and without the benefit of Dreamless Sleep Potion. Not that Poppy allowed use of the dangerous and addictive sleep draft accept under exceptional circumstances.

Her routine had changed, as there were no elves in the castle, the three ageing witches still on staff were now used to getting themselves up and making their own tea. Food at the moment was being provided by Madam Rosmerta, who sent up breakfast lunch and dinner for the skeleton staff from her inn kitchens in Hogsmeade.

As the acting headmistress washed, she felt better than she had for over two years. It was if the weight of the war and the losses were no longer praying on her. She breathed deeply as she washed, the cold water woke her, it was then she felt the energy thrumming through the castle. Wards stronger, more alive than they had ever been in her long lifetime. The sudden loss of the ancient protections had made the castle seem more a ruin than the damage inflicted by the battle. She dressed quickly and went in search of Poppy, Luna and Pomona.

The entrance hall gleamed as if overnight a team of a thousand elves had polished every stone. The west wall facing the staircase was now covered in a large richly coloured tapestry depicting a hunt for a legendary white hart stag, led by the Mistress of Magic herself, the Morrigan. The flame haired goddess with bright green eyes and pale skin, so similar to the late Lily Evans Potter, that her visage made the transfiguration professor stop in her tracks and the breath catch in her throat. The wall of cloth also showed two esquires attending the central figure, both dark haired youths dressed in ancient plaid and fur lined cloaks. One with long hair, blue-grey eyes and the other had the green eyes like the goddess, suggesting a close relationship and short wild hair in Roman style. All three figures were riding thestrals and had ravens on their forearms, not falcons or hawks.

It was only after Minerva had stood for about five minutes did she notice Luna arrive from the Great Hall. "An owl has just arrived for you, Minerva. Its waiting in the Great Hall. If you require me, I will be in Hogsmeade with Dean and Dennis. Blaise is assisting Poppy brewing to restock the infirmary."

"Is Harry having breakfast with us this morning?"

The blond haired girl paused but did not turn around just stated "Harry left early this morning, he's gone traveling with a new friend of his, a boy he has been corresponding with all summer." Luna did not add 'in his dreams' or the fact it was not in this plain of existence. Harry looked happy. The young witch also wondered how many would note the reason the scenes on the Tapestry would changed over time, reflecting a life elsewhere, where time and mortality were irrelevant.

...

In late August, a tired Hermione Granger arrived back in London and went to Diagon Alley to see George Weasley. She had been given a message by Tom at the Leaky Cauldron that George wanted to see her, as well as a long rant on the poor state of the postal service. Tom had not heard from his son in Canada for seven months. The floo network had only been fully re-established a week, but things were slowly getting back to normal.

She had read the Prophet that morning. Hogwarts was reopening next week. All students who's education had been disrupted were welcome to retake a year, or just retake their exams using an approved home study scheme. The ICW had helped with five teachers supply teachers for this year. Minerva McGonagall was staying on only as Deputy to the new Headmaster Marcelle Sancerre, a Canadian specialist in Magical Education. Changes included a Magical Culture class, mandatory for all students in years 1 and 2.

George had aged, white now graced the deep red hair above his damaged ear. He was working long hours, but the shop was again full of customers. He was expanding as well with shops planned in Paris, Hanover, Varna and Prague. All helped by the fact, Harry had gifted him a serious amount of gold to get the world laughing again and his apologies that he could not work with him to achieve that laudable goal.

The manager and owner, stopped restocking when he saw the familiar dark blond hair of the brightest witch of the age. He stood and straightened his plain brown work robes and bowed "Greetings, Miss Granger."

Hermione frowned slightly at the jokers formality, but played along and curtseyed and replied in the manner of a Jane Austen heroine. "Come now, Mr. Weasley, call me Hermione."

"You are most kind. Shall we depart this bedlam and take tea at Bessie's Tearooms over the road. I need a break, business has been very brisk."

...

Over tea and scones, Hermione talked of finding her parents, both of whom were happily settled in Brisbane. Her father had gone back to university to undertake a Doctorate in Reconstructive Dentistry. She sipped her tea. "I understand the mail network is in a shocking state, a shortage of owls and a huge backlog of post. I have not seen Pig and I guess Harry has not purchased a new owl."

George then handed a thick letter to his tea companion. "Luna came into the shop last week and dropped off letters for Fleur and Bill, myself and one for you. As a background, the press, the ministry and well most of the Order have treated Harry like he was not to be trusted. Read the letter, Hermione."

Her face paled as she read the letter, then the detailed notes Harry had left her and finally she looked at George. "He's gone then. Please tell me it was not some fool attempt to follow Sirius?"

"Errr... No. Strange things have been noted at Hogwarts... You'll see when you get there. He's not gone. Its more like being he became a permanent protector of the castle. More than a ghost, not dead, not alive and not in limbo. Its just hard to describe. If you need details talk to Luna and Blaise. Dean was there but he and Dennis have buggered off for apprenticeships on the Hidden Isle in the Laguna Veneta. Doubt we'll ever see them again. I also have to apologise for Ron, as Ronald does not have the decency to personally break things off. Ron and Ginny are being groomed by Great Aunt Muriel, who has decided that neither you or Harry were suitable influences on her family. She is grooming Ron to be the Prewitt heir as Bill has married a 'half breed', Charlie is well... not the marrying kind, Percy has married Penelope... a muggle born and I am courting Angelina, who dares to play Quidditch professionally. Not something a well bred witch would do."

"But Ginny wants to try out for the Harpies?" Hermione had listened for years on how the youngest Weasley dreams to play for the all witch team, the Holyhead Harpies.

"She might, her fiancee is completely besotted and likely to allow her to do whatever she wants, after she gives him an heir of course."

"Fiancee?" The bossy witch was shocked, she had returned to England expecting Harry to be living with Weasleys. She had left suddenly, when Ron and Molly had both tried to tell her she was not allowed to travel to Australia. Harry was besotted with Miss Weasley. He only got through last year because he hoped, wished and pined for her. No wonder he left.

...

It was nearly Yule, as Hermione now called the Midwinter festival centred on the the darkest days in the year. In her final year at Hogwarts, she had learned much about the beliefs, customs and superstitions on the magical world. It was so very different than all she had previously believed. Crossing the barrier to board the Hogwarts express had been her initiation into this secret society, one only now did she fully understood. She was a witch and proud of that fact. All magical beings, flora and fauna had a symbiotic relationship, magical enclaves were essential for their survival. This year, she had become close friends with Blaise, a perfect gentleman who had asked to court her. He did not care that she was no longer virginal. He stated she would be a perfect companion, not a trophy or a mere housekeeper. She was still unsure to date, as she could still not forgive Ronald for abandoning her after saying he loved her. That had proved to be hot air.

She wandered the third floor corridor on her Prefect Patrol, she was one of two Gryffindors staying in the castle over the holidays. She could not help herself as she retraced her steps to her adventure to save the Philosophers' Stone. The rooms were dusty and disused. In the final room, she silently lit the torches with a flick of her wand. The Mirror of Erised, the ancient artefact described by Harry, still stood in the corner. She wiped clean the ancient looking glass to remove the dust and cobwebs, unlike a normal mirror it was blank, her face was not reflected, although the chamber was.

What did she desire? Knowledge? That was within her power to attain she did not need a magical portal to show her that. She missed the excitement of her previous years at school. Now she socialised and studied, but their was no dangerous creatures, hidden artefacts, dark lords or escaped prisoners to make life interesting now. More than anything she missed her best friend, she missed Harry. Months of soldiering on and her stiff upper lip were swept away as the young woman alone in the depths of the castle broke down and wept. As she slid to the floor in her misery she did not notice the surface of the mirror change and grow darker. A vision of a forest, ancient and dark like the Forbidden Forest was shown. A raven sat on a branch in a moss covered oak. The bird then stretched its wings and took flight.

The surface of the mirror moved like a drop displacing a pool of mercury and the Raven was perched on the ornate wood frame of the ancient portal of dreams, desires and obsessions. The bird swept to the floor and revealed itself to be an Animagus. Harry stood dressed in a fine velvet tunic, matching breeches and soft silk hose.

"Don't cry, Hermione, love."

Hermione looked up to see a dark haired handsome man with neatly trimmed beard and familiar green eyes. She wiped her face and stood, only then realising this was her best friend. "Oh, Harry I've missed you so much… This is a dream isn't it. Luna said you had travelled where no mortal could follow."

"I cannot stay long… do not despair. I left as the price necessary to protect the legacy of the Founders, to safeguard the one place that I considered home. Where I live now is not like here. Time is not relevant, we… its just different. So, hard to describe. Do not lose yourself in bitterness and what might have been… you are the greatest witch of your age. You are needed to encourage change. You will have a long and happy life with three children and many grandchildren and great grandchildren. You will be a matriarch, a law maker and a protector of this world within a world. You will protect our future and I will look on. I will visit when I can… when you need me. I am different there, I cannot always remember my past. Your tears touched me beyond."

Hermione hugged the very real man, warm, smelling of the sea with soft facial hair. "Luna said you were like a ghost but not a ghost. She was very cryptic as usual."

"Angel, protector… companion of the Morrigan… I serve magic now. I must go… the hunt calls. I will visit you in your dreams, beloved friend. Give my love to Blaise and Luna… Minerva and Filus. I must go."

Like a wisp of smoke, Harry was gone. Magic pulling him back to his home.


End file.
